


The Touch of Your Lips

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia didn't think a quick beer run would lead to so much in one night. Nor the night ending so very well. Oneshot romance fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch of Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> A reposting of a fanfic I have posted on ff.net

Ophelia's laugh was something that always made Eddie's chest ache in a way he couldn't fully define.

Not that he particularly wanted to now, not when he had her pressed against him like this. Her head tucked under his chin, settled comfortably into his lap. The weight of her body a comfort. The brunet lazily popped a shoe off with the toe of one sneaker before fumbling with the next. She laughing faintly at her failure as she leaned more heavily into the roadie. The dark haired woman giving up on her shoes entirely.

"I still can't believe it,"

Eddie gave a small faint snort that, "Yeah, I know,"

"Its-" She waved a hand through the air, never parting from where she was settled against the giant of a man. "So surreal!"

"It ain't _that_ bad, Ophs,"

"But Lita and Kage!"

"They aren't really datin', just foolin' round. You just have some bad timin',"

"I blame you, if you hadn't sent me off to grab the beer-"

"Ey, don't try blamin' this on me, I didn't plan this and twirl my evil mustache,"

That earned him a look, she peering up through the mess of her hair at him in confusion. "But, you don't have a mustache…"

Eddie sighed, "It's like- a sayin'-" Her blank look warranted an exasperated sound from the roadie, he blowing hair out of his eyes as he smiled wanly back. "You know what- forget about it."

"I will, too bad I can never forget what I saw!" She dramatically grabbed onto him, considerably drunk enough to hit theatrics. "There they were-"

"Ophs-" He was laughing now as she hit a new level on OPHELIA IS SO DRUNK RIGHT NOW scale he hadn't seen yet, dramatic monologue.

"Eddie, see I can say names too." She stuck out her tongue playfully before plowing forward with her dramatized retelling, "But, anyway, there they were, sitting on Kage's weirdly lumpy couch, staring at each other intently. When the hapless innocent-"

"I wouldn't say innocent, you ain't innocent."

That earned him a punch to the arm. "Let me finish!"

Eddie exaggeratedly rubbed his arm before grinning down at her. "Nope."

"Wha-" Ophelia didn't get a large chance to process as Eddie flopped back into their fur pile of a bed. The brunette woman giving an indignant sound when she was suddenly on her back and Eddie tickling her.

"Eddie Riggs- Don't make me hurt you!"

"What? I can't hear you over the sound of your own laughter!"

"Damn yo-" She could barely form any solid words from how hard she was laughing. Eddie learning of another level of drunkenness for his girlfriend. Snort giggling. That sound increased when his lips found a place on her exposed stomach, he kissing his way down as she squirmed under him laughing still. She head tilted back as her laughter died down, watching Eddie wryly as he nuzzled her lower belly. She chuckling quietly as she closed her eyes and relaxed into their bed.

She was about to ask him what he was doing until she heard the sound of her zipper being pulled open. Her gaze snapped up at Eddie, who looked akin to a cat up to his whiskers in cream. Ophelia just turned pinker than she usually was as they stared at one another for a solid moment.

"So, what were you sayin' bout hurtin' me?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"S'what I thought," He murmured lightly back as he kissed at the waist band of her underwear playfully. It leaving Ophelia breathless again as she decided she'd forget about Lita and Kage for now.

She had better things to do.


End file.
